


Failed Propositions

by esbee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Pee, Piss, Violence, gangrape, spit, uhhh bunch of nasty stuff guys be prepared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esbee/pseuds/esbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamiya gets aggravated and decides to look for....'pleasurable company' for his evening. But when he provokes the wrong group of guys, the tables turn on him very quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed Propositions

**Author's Note:**

> Non-con, completely id gang-rape smut of my favorite cheeky bastard. Please do not read if this will disturb you.

Some people would say that Hanamiya hated himself.

But that was a foolish thought all in itself- of course he didn’t _hate_ himself. There were plenty of disgusting things in this world to hate- but he himself was not one of them.

No, the need that he was feeling in that moment had nothing to do with _hatred_. In fact, Hanamiya would have argued that it was self-indulgent!

True, most people wouldn’t find what he was about to do pleasurable. But most people were much less intelligent than he was, and not nearly as open minded.

Screw self-loathing; screw talking about your problems. Screw spending the next few hours still thinking over every word exchanged in the argument he had just had with _that fucking bitch Teppei_. Screw thinking at all!

And just get screwed instead.

Hanamiya stifled a bitter laugh at the clever thoughts racing through his head as walked briskly toward the darker districts of the city, goal in mind and feet steady. He leisurely pulled off his jacket while he strolled, even though the air was a bit too cold to parade around in just a wife beater at night.

When he turned a sharp corner and saw a group of young men heading, undoubtedly, towards the strip club down the block he nearly shrieked with laughter.

_Perfect._

For the shitty day he’d been having so far, things were certainly going well for him in the night. He sauntered up behind them, purposely shoving a shoulder into the tallest of the group as he pushed by, his dark hair swishing around his face and catching the last few rays of sunlight.

The man grimaced and immediately grabbed his shoulder, barking with a low voice. “What the fuck, at least say excuse me you-“ the voice paused decidedly, and then continued in much more menacing tone. “ _You fucking shitface.”_

The other guys- there were what? About six of them?- _Perfect!-_ shuffled around to take a good look at him, all grimacing once they recognized the sinister leer on his face.

“Ah, look who it is!” Hanamiya whispered in a sweet voice, “How is your arm doing? I’ve been worried sick about your recovery, you know!”

The tall boy’s grip tightened on his shoulder, but his eyes remained steady and composed as they stared down at him. “Don’t talk to me like that you fuck. Your entire team ought to get banned. All three of our best players got injured in our match.”

The boy furrowed thick, round eyebrows in mock concern, reaching up both hands to rest playfully on the one gripping his shoulder too tightly. “What are you saying? You can’t possibly think I did it on purpose!”

Next thing he knew, his body was being shoved toward the ground. The six figures around him suddenly became dark pillars, casting looming shadows across his pale skin. He smirked, pleased.

The tallest simply spat down at him, and it splattered against his right shoulder. “Just stay out of our way before I lose my patience.”

Hanamiya laughed, perching into a squat on the pavement and batting his lashes. “Oh come on, now! If you’re going to spit on me at least do it in the proper place~!”

At this, all six figures turned sharply, eyes widened at his words. He fought a snicker, and then licked his lips before opening his mouth wide. He brought up one hand to point gingerly to his mouth, his eyes sparkling from beneath.

“You fucking think I won’t-!” the man sneered, stomping back over. He grabbed at the boy’s jaw, and snorted, hacking up the largest, stickiest loogie he could manage and dropping it down into the awaiting mouth with a loud _pfffft!_

The lips closed around it, sly and curving. The white neck beneath it moved in a long, graceful swallow. The voice came out silky smooth, and threatening. “ _Delicious._ ”

The figures around him stood, gawking. The tallest grimaced- though his face was fairly flushed- and turned away.

_Damn. I need to provoke them more._

Hanamiya laughed and leaned back onto his elbows, splaying out on the dirty pavement in what could only be called a lewd, challenging pose. “Okay, I’ll admit it. I purposely had my teammates try to injure your best players. _And I thoroughly enjoyed the pained looks on their faces as they had to leave the court, one by one_. _It really got me off._ ”

This time a different boy approached him, snarling something incomprehensible and slamming a foot into his face. Hanamiya’s head crashed hard into the ground, making him wince in pain. The hard leather shoe stayed there, pushed against his cheek.

“He’s purposely trying to pick a fight, it’s not worth it!” the smallest of them interjected, holding cautionary hands up.

“I-I know..but-!”

“Come on, let’s just go.”

“Wait, wait!” Hanamiya laughed from his muffled position. “I’m not trying to pick a fight! I actually want to make it up to you all!”

This caused the shoe to bear even more weight onto his face. The pressure made his stomach squirm, and his eyes flashed. He let his tongue slip out from between his lips and licked up the side of the sole, the ashy taste flavorful.

The guy jerked his foot away, alarmed- perhaps disgusted. Another hastened to grab him up by his neck and slam him into a wall. Hanamiya took a sharp breath and then sighed- silently thankful that the street was nearly empty.

_Things are going just how I want them to, but I need to hurry this up before these fucks chicken out._

“And how the hell do you suppose you can make it up to use, huh?” the one pining him against the brick wall bit out. “As third years, we don’t get another chance, you understand?”

Hanamiya’s hands slipped skillfully from his sides to trace up his assailants chest and then curl into the fabric of his sweater. “You’re all about to go see a show right?” He spoke soft, but loud enough for them all to hear. The words nearly dripped from his upturned lips.

“Why waste the money just to look? I’ll make it up to all of you right now, for free.”

“Wh-what!?” one of them gasped, incredulous. Hanamiya couldn’t tell which one it was, so he chose to keep speaking directly to the one holding him up forcefully. He let his eyelids drop, peering through long, dark lashes.

“I’m saying that if you take me to the that dark alley over there, _then you can each pick a hole and fuck it._ ”  He punctuated his sentence by pulling the boy in front of him closer and licking a line up his jaw.

“S-sick fucker!” the boy stammered, stumbling backwards with wide, hot eyes.

Hanamiya put on a pretend, sultry pout and sulked against wall, leaning his middle section out and tracing a hand up his side. “It’s okay; you don’t have to be loving about it. You can fuck me like you hate me- it’s better for me if it’s a little rough.”

Six pairs of eyes stared back at him in glassy silence for a long time.

But when Hanamiya slinked past him toward the alleyway, they all followed.  

(***)

By the time Hanamiya was choking on a third cock, he was getting really impatient.

Firstly, it was weird that they were literally taking turns. The rest of them stood nervously around, not making eye contact and shyly shuffling their feet.

 _Pathetic_.

Secondly, _he had two holes for gods sake_. This could be so much closer to done if they’d utilize them both at the same time- and for all the mercy in the world watching these awkward fucks uncomfortably wait for their turn was maddening. He wasn’t able to get off on this at all.

So he decided to give them a little suggestive _help._ He popped his mouth off quickly, smirking at the frustrated noise the boy made in response.

With a sly peer upwards, he reached back and pushed down his pants. “My other hole is getting jealous, let’s switch it up.”

The flushed, bewildered look he got in response made him fight not to roll his eyes.

_Seriously? You guys were all tough a few minutes ago, but pull down your trousers and you’re hopeless romantics. I was looking to get my brains fucked out, not leisurely suck off a bunch of virgins._

“I..I can’t do it..there!” the guy grimaced, pushing toward Hanamiya’s mouth again with his wet, swollen penis. “Just suck it like you said you would!”

Hanamiya was about to get up and forget the whole ordeal- slink off to some different street and seek pleasure elsewhere. But before he could, he felt firm hands grab onto his hips and something hard rub against the bear skin of his ass. He moaned into it, leaning back into the weight with a purr.

The other guy gaped up at the tallest one who was now facing him at the other end. “C-captian-you…”

“Shut up,” the captain whispered, his voice rigid. “He’s making a fool of all of us and I’m sick of it.”

Hanamiya snickered and peered back at him, casually ignoring the penis still hard at his face. “Thank you so much for obliging me dear,” he whispered in a sing song voice. “I’ll even prepare myself for you.”

He slipped long, thin fingers into his mouth, scooping up spit and reaching back behind him towards his opening- but his hand was grabbed and pushed away with force.

“Go back to sucking, bitch.”

Thick, calloused fingers followed the statement up by prying into this hole. It felt dry and scathing- it stung as the skin stretched and clenched against the movement.

_Fuck!_

Hanamiya clenched his teeth against the unexpected pain- but more than that, he could feel excitement trill up and down the skin of his arms and legs. He let his back arch, allowing the fingers a better angle.

The fingers took it in stride, plunging it relentlessly and scissoring him open. The skin of his hole stuck to the skin of his hand as he twisted the fingers around and pulled. Pain and pleasure rocked in Hanamiya- and just as he was thinking he needed more, the guy at his front lost patience, stuffing his cock back into his mouth with an eager thrust.

_Fuck-yes~!_

He braced himself on the ground, knees open and curving into the pavement. He relished in the cold wetness of the concrete against his palms and the way it scratched the bone of his knee. He let the opposing motions from both ends rock him back and forth- let both his throat and ass be filled roughly. Pleasure, finally, started to build in his stomach. He was about to try to muffle out a _hurry_ around the cock in his mouth, but he felt the fingers pull out and a cock line up.

He could barely contain his excitement, bracing himself.

He was much too dry- and this guy was much too big- for it to go in smoothly in the least. It took a few awkward, aggravated thrusts, and the spreading of his ass cheeks with tight fingers. It arrowed it’s way in eventually however, and the ache was miserably exciting. The pain chewed through his muscles and right up his spine. His stomach twisted and he coughed as it filled him centimeter by centimeter. As the cock filled him more and more, his ass burned and stung. He groaned around the penis in his mouth, and the vibrations caused the boy to come, sending streaks of hot, musty liquid down his throat.

Hanamiya felt so full he might explode. Just as the one in front pulled out of his mouth and backed away, the captain decided to start moving inside him. The first thrust was brutal- fast and incredibly hard. It whisked out and then pounded right back in, sending Hanamiya sliding upwards. The skin on his knees and hands ripped off, and he let out a pathetically high pitched groan.

It was _so fucking good_. Pain in his stomach, pain around his asshole, his hands, and his knees…all of this just made the pleasure that was lurking around his groin feel so much sweeter. The thrusts were coming at him so fast and deep that he could hardly form coherent thoughts. He braced himself against the rough surface below him, shaking with every thrust. His cock, now hard and dripping, bobbed up into his stomach over and over, and his hair flew against the sides of his face, sticky and silky black. Sweat dripped off him and onto the pavement, blood trickled from his puckered, red hole as the cock continued to pound into it relentlessly. _Fffuuuuucccckkk….this is…s-so…fucking…good!_

The other men watched in disturbed awe. Their shocked gazes just made Hanamiya’s skin feel hotter- _yeah, watch me get my ass fucked you losers…bet you want a piece of this now too, sick fucks._

His thoughts were interrupted when the captain grabbed him by the arms, pulling the top half of his body up into the air and thrusting into him at a completely new angle. It was too much- it felt so _good_ in just _the right spots._ Hanamiya gave a loud, pleased gasp and shot his cum onto the ground. His ass muscles squeezed, milking the captains cock through his intense orgasm until he, too, came. Cum filled him, coming out in glops when the man pulled out of him and tossed him to the ground.

Hanamiya’s eyes were glazed and half opened as he peered up at the man who was wiping his mouth with a guilty look. “Mmmm…now that was what a wanted. Thanks for the fuck, big man.” The captain turned away, grimacing.

Hanamiya lazily propped himself up, eyes glancing towards the two men who hadn’t gotten their share quite yet. With an eyebrow propped up he mused in a low tone, “Don’t leave me lonely, now. Come on, _take your share_.”

The shortest of the group stayed back, while the other inched forward and almost gingerly took hold of Hanamiya’s ass, angling it toward him. He didn’t even try to hide his amusement, laughing at the gesture. The second he felt another cock enter him, however, he stopped laughing and let out an unnecessarily long and passionate moan. _Being loud is so much more fun…I’ve really lucked out tonight._

If the guy fucking him had been just a little more skilled, Hanamiya may have been too distracted to overhear the soft conversation going on around him, but he picked up on it.

“I-I….I can’t do it guys…”

“Wha?...You know if you don’t do it too the rest of us look lame…”

“Just close your eyes and pretend it’s a girl, that’s what I did.”

“No no, it’s not that…I just need to piss I can’t get it up like this.”

“…….”

 _Your loss, pissbaby._ Hanamiya chuckled, but then jerked in surprise as he felt someone take hold of his head and open his mouth up forcefully. It was the captain, and his hands were large and unmoving. Annoyed, Hanamiya clawed at them a bit to no avail.

“Just piss in his mouth instead, then. He’s as close to a toilet as it gets.”

Hanamiya’s eyes widened, and he struggled more, but that moment the boy behind him decided to get into it and start setting a crazily fast rhythm. This rendered Hanamiya half-out of it in pleasure as he was rocked back and forth, the head of the penis brushing against his prostrate with each stroke. It felt _amazing- but fuck! What the hell…no way this fucker’s pissing in my mouth- fuck!_

But it was too late. Next thing he knew, muffled voices were surrounding him everywhere, and his arms were being pulled back away from him. He tried to kick instead, but his legs could hardly get out from underneath himself. He saw the short one walk in front of his face, unzipping his pants.

_What..no way, fuck is this happening? Fuck! No…no no no-_

He gave all his force to close his mouth, but could budge an inch. Within seconds, hot liquid was pouring down his throat. The taste and smell was extremely strong- the ammonia tingling the hairs in his nose. He choked and gagged, his throat convulsing against the intruding liquid. He didn’t want to swallow but was being forced to drink the piss down. It poured into him, bouncing off his teeth and splashing onto his lips and face. Hanamiya felt tears welling up in his eyes. He wanted to scream- to fight, to punch- but he was defenseless.

His mind went into damage-control mode, desperately.

_This is okay. When you do dangerous things, sometimes the worst outcome is bound to happen. I’m not a dumbass, I know that. You can’t go around pestering flocks of horny guys to fuck you and expect everything to go your way. This is fine. Hardly even upsetting._

_Don’t let this get to you. Find a way to like it._

_Find a way to like it. Make those fuckers think they’ve still lost._

He gagged some more, feeling puke rise up in his stomach. This wasn’t good. No matter how hard he tried, his heart was pounding and his mind was breaking. This was disgusting. He felt gross. Being forced like this…to do something so revolting- he couldn’t pretend this was okay. He just wanted to be anywhere but where he was. Doing _anything_ else.

He felt relieved for a brief moment when the stream of piss slowed down, but a flash of light shattered it.

“Dude, did you take a picture?”

“Yeah, on his phone. Found it in his jacket.”

“Oh shit, send it to his contacts.”

“Should I?”

“Yeah yeah, whose the last person he emailed? Send it to them.”

“You fucking cunts,” Hanamiya spat between pants, his body desperately trying to regain the oxygen he’d been deprived of the last few minutes. “I don’t want to do this anymore. If you don’t stop than you’re all just a bunch of sick rapists.”

If Hanamiya had the heart to find something humorous at the moment, the fact that the boy fucking him finished right on the word ’rapist’ may have made him laugh. But right now, nothing was funny. He needed to make his point and get out of there as soon as he could.

The captain grimaced aloud and slapped him hard across the face, making a large popping noise. “You think you’re so fucking clever. Don’t try to act tough when your stomach is full of piss. If you’re not careful I’ll give you some more.”

Hanamiya hissed and held his face, hurriedly pulling up his pants with his other hand. Another strike hit him from the back and he was sent forward, gasping. Then, suddenly, feet and hands were coming at him from all directions, punching and kicking him back and forth. He grunted and covered his head, muttering under his breath a million curses. _This has been the worst. Day. Ever. I want to die. No, I want to kill all these fucking pussies with my bare hands. I want to squeeze their necks until their eyes pop out, I wanna-_

Warm liquid hit his back, drenching his wife beater while a foot arrowed into his stomach. He puked, feeling another stream of piss hit his face, mixing with the puke that was coming out in chunks from his mouth.

He was being beaten and pissed on.

The camera on his phone flashed again.

_Oh my god…what have I done?_

Hanamiya started to cry, shocked at himself. He was still to prideful to whimper or sob, but the tears came pouring out and he was shaking in pain and shame. The kicks slowed down, and the piss trickled out as they finished. He heard a few groans, felt some spit being flung at him, but all he could do was lie in fetal position, his shoulders shaking rhythmically.

Eventually, everyone had walked away, leaving him alone in the alley. He tried to gather his thoughts, but he could hardly hold himself together. He felt that if he lingered on any thought too long, it would shatter him completely. So he kept bouncing from thought to thought, memory to memory, until his breath was calm and he could open his eyes.

From the corner of his vision, he saw the light of his phone dinging. Hazy, he reached out and flipped open the phone, holding it to his ear.

“Makoto? Are you okay? I…I got the pictures. Where are you? Who is this? Who did that to you? Makoto! Makoto!”

Kiyoshi’s voice rung out, panicked and sweet.

Hanamiya hung up.

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you!!! Hope some of you nasties can enjoy this.


End file.
